The love affair
by twilightobsessed00
Summary: Ana found the love of her life. The problem it is a man who should have been considered off limits.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN FIFTY SHADES OF GREY. ONLY THE PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ARE MINE. PLEASE ENJOY!

CPOV

I really do not want to go to yet another family dinner. I get to witness my sister Mia's perfect little world. Elliott my older brother the fucking man whore of Seattle. Then there's my mom Grace perfect mom and doctor. Then there is the formidable Carrick Grey. World renowned lawyer. Makes it seem like he is the perfect father but fuck he turned on me after I left college to start a business. I also get tired of seeing their perfect fucking marriage.

"Sir, we are here." Taylor's voice pulls me out of ranting

"I shouldn't be more than a few hours I will call when done." I tell him leaving the car he nods just before I close the door. I knock and there she is the woman who saved me.

"Christian I'm so glad you made it. Mia is out with friends. Elliott had a work emergency and your dad is working late again." She sighs

We eat dinner and talk about different things.

CRPOV

I finally finish my paperwork and I am starving. I turn off the desk light and head to the kitchen. I love this place it is so beautiful. There are six bedrooms, eight bathrooms, dining room, office, home theatre, and eight car garage. As I'm walking I can smell my favorite lasagna. As I enter I see the love of my life cutting up veggies for a salad. I lean against the door and what h her. She is beautiful. Five five, hundred pounds, long brown hair, and the greatest blue eyes. She has the most amazing body. Her ass is perfection and those tits could make a man weep.

I should introduce myself. My name is Carrick Grey. I just turned forty two. I am married to a hag. Grace couldn't have kids even though I never wanted to adopt we did, three times. We stopped having sex when I was Thirty five. I moved into my own room two years later. That's about the time I met my long time friend Ray Steele's daughter Anastasia. She was nineteen at the time and it was love at first sight. Ray was all for the relationship even with the eighteen year age difference. Our first date we went to dinner then to her apartment where I fucked her all night. I took her virginity she took my heart. We spent all our time together. Since her dad and I shared a practice it made seeing her so much easier. She eventually became my assistant. Ten months later we moved into this house. Yes she knows I am married but not for long it has taken a long time but everything is finally in place. Anyways we moved in together and that Christmas I asked her to be my wife she said yes. I bought her a spectacular ten carot pink diamond.

I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and start kissing her neck.

"Mmmmm" she moans

I whisper in her ear. " I can not wait to devour my pussy. "

"Wasn't earlier enough babe?"

"Never, I love showing you who owns you and who that pussy belongs to." She moans. Yeah, it is a bit cave manish but she loves it. With that hag Grace I have to be proper and kind. No I am not a cruel man but I am very domineering but that hag hates it

" I can't wait babe." She says turning her head kissing me I spin her around and cup her bountiful ass with both hands and slide my tongue in her mouth. She immediately starts sucking on it like it's my cock. I pull her tennis skirt up and see she has on no panties. She is undoing my belt and pants and they fall to my feet.

APOV

God, I love this man. I moan when I see his eleven inch cock rock hard and pre cum weeping from it. He picks me up and puts me on the counter. He starts kissing me. He spreads I spread my legs so he can see my newly waxed pussy. He doesn't waste time with foreplay he shoves his cock right into me. I arch my back as he sets a brutal pace. I love when he takes what is his.

"Fuck baby you just get tighter every time. Who's pussy is this Ana whose?" he grits out

"Yours babe only yours." He keeps slamming into me until I feel my walls start to constrict.

"That's it baby milk me. Take every last drop. ANAAAAAAA" he yells out as he shoots cum into me. The feel of it makes me fall over the edge."

"I love you baby" he says kissing me

"I love you Carr so much."

CPOV

It has been two days since dinner with my mom. I told her to have dad call me when he got home. I decided to call the house and see what was going on.

"Hello Grey Residence."

"Hello mother I was wondering why I didn't hear from dad." she sighs

"He hasn't been home yet."

"What it's been two days."

"He says he has a big case and has been sleeping at the office."

"Ok I will contact him at the office then."

"Ok honey bye."

"Bye"

"Grey and Steele Attorney's at Law how may I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for Mr Grey this is his son Christian."

"I'm sorry but he is in an important meeting may I take a message?" Who the fuck does she think she is? When the fuck did they get a secretary?

"No" I growl and hang up.

CRPOV

"Okay Carrick your prenup makes sure that everything is yours. The house, cars, money and the boat. She gets to keep her clothes and her personal bank account which because of her spending has about 11000 in it. I did what you asked removed her name from everything. Also there is nothing about infidelity so you are safe on that end."

"Good I just want her gone so me and Ana can have a real life. " he smiles at me. Just then my baby comes in and sits down on my lap.

"You rude son called Carr." What did that moron do?

"Oh, what did he want?"

"He asked for you and I told him you were in a meeting asked if he wanted to leave a message he growled no and hung up. That is so damn rude." She says scrunching her nose. I kiss it she is just to cute.

"Forget him we got everything settled. The divorce papers go out tomorrow and we leave tonight for the Caribbean. By the time we get back Ray will have everything settled and we can finally get married." She squeals and kisses me.


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY STORY LINE AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

APOV

I leave the office at lunch to head home and finish packing and then to get ready. I walk out of the office and walk over to my brand new 2015 Dodge Charger Hellcat. Carr offered any car but when I seen this one online I had to have it. It is completely blacked out. I was so excited when it arrived I blew him right there in the garage.

Most people think I am a gold digger. Far from it the moment I seen him I was a goner. I never even paid attention to his age. He was gorgeous with his bright green eyes and that golden brown hair. I absolutely love how he towers over me with his six foot hundred ninety pound frame. It makes me feel safe and protected. Most people who meet him say he is so quiet and laidback. I want to laugh yeah that maybe his persona in the courtroom and the office but the minute he is home the real Carrick Grey comes out. He wants control of everything that is his including me.

As for him being married she has to be the dumbest woman ever. I have known since the day my dad introduced us he was married. I have even went to The Copeing Together ball. Little did she know when she was prancing around playing little happy go lucky I was getting my pussy ate by her husband in her bedroom. It was hilarious. Anyways, I got a good look at her she is two years older then Carr but she looks like she is sixty. With her matching outfits and her hair in a tight bun. Seriously? What makes this whole thing even funnier is that we live five houses down from her.

I am so fucking happy that tomorrow he sends the papers. I want us to get married yeah I know he is mine but I want to be his wife. He went over everything with me. He gets her house, cars, even her jewelry, and all the money, investments. She gets her account and clothes. It so fucking funny.

Twenty minutes later I pull into the garage. I grab a Red Bull and head to our bedroom. I finish packing all his stuff he will need for two weeks in the Caribbean. Yeah two weeks we fly out tonight then board a private yacht nothing but us and the sun oh and the workers for the boat. I start on my stuff which mostly consists of string bikinis. After I finish getting all the shit ready I go get ready.

CRPOV

I finish up at work heading home. I call Ana and let her know I will be there in a half hour. She promises everything is ready to go and she is ready. I love her to death but she sucks at being on time.

Thank God the traffic is light and I am home in twenty five minutes. I walk in placing my briefcase on the table in the foyer.

"Hey babe I put your clothes on the bed. There are three cases I couldn't carry could you grab them? I turn and smile when I ses her. She has on a black and pink plaid mini skirt, a pink sweater that is so tight it is like second skin, and black ankle booties. Her hair is down in loose curls, light makeup. She is too beautiful for to much of that shit.

"Thanks baby. You look so damn sexy. I can't wait to see what is under that skirt. " she giggles

"Not much. Now go change." She shoos me up the steps.

An hour later we are in first class on our way to Florida to meet up with the private yacht I got us. Yes I have my own boat but I don't want to worry about anything but eatting Ana's pussy, fucking her senseless, and relaxing.

GPOV

I can not believe Carrick was not at breakfast this morning. Christian told me last night that he called his office that he found out that apparently they have a secretary. Usually they answer directly or it went to voicemail it must be because of all the extra work they took on. He works hard. I am pulled out of my thoughts by the doorbell. I get up and go answer. I see a courier standing there with a white envelope.

"Hello, may I help you?" I ask him

"Are you Grace Grey?" He asks hmmm this must be something from the hospital that requires my attention immediately.

"Yes, I am." He hands me the envelope.

"Here you are ma'am have a nice day." He says walking back to his car that is parked in the driveway.

I go back inside and open the envelope. I gasp when I see what it is. This can not be real. We have a great marriage yeah we haven't had sex in years but that isn't all a marriage is about. I read the letter that is on top of the stack of papers.

_Mrs. Grey,_

_We are contacting you to inform you that Mr. Carrick Grey has filed for a legal _

_divorce. We are also contacting you to reiterate the terms of your prenup._

_As per the prenup:_

_1. You need to vacate any property that us owned by Mr. Carrick Grey._

_(Includes homes in: Seattle, Washington, Aspen, Colorado, New York City, New York, Key West, Florida, Paris, France, and including the yacht."_

_2. All accounts are now closed for your use. (Exemptions are: your private checking account."_

_3. All jewelry is to be left in house after you vacate the property. (Includes wedding band set and engagement ring that belonged to Mr. Grey's mother.)_

_4. Your vehicle is to be left at the residence after you vacate the property._

_We thank you for your cooperation on this matter. In accordance to the prenup you have seventy two hours to accomplish the prior matters. According to said prenup the divorce will be setteled within two weeks of the arrival of this letter._

_Thank you once again for your cooperation. Any questions can be referred to the law offices of:_

_GREY AND STEELE ATTORNEYS AT LAW_

_SEATTLE, WASHINGTON_

_555-123-4567_

_Sincerely,_

_Raymond Steele_

_Senior Partner_

_Grey and Steele Attorney at Law_

_Seattle, Washington_

_555-123-4567_

Oh my god I can not believe this. I grab the phone and try calling Carrick's cell.

"You have reached Carrick please leave a message."

"Carrick, I am sure this is some horrible mistake but I received divorce papers by courier today. Your secretary needs to be fired if she can not handle something this simple. Call me when you receive this darling." I hang up and wait a few hours but no call. I decide to call the office for answers.

"Grey and Steele Attorney at Law how may I help you?"

"Yes, I am looking for Mr. Grey or Mr. Steele. This is Mrs. Grey I received a stack if papers that apparently your insufficient secretary sent to me by mistake." I tell him

"Yes, Mrs. Grey I am Ray Steele. I can assure you that our secretary made no mistake. It was not an error. Mr. Grey filed for divorce from you this morning in the state of Washington. The timeline also is correct for vacating the property. Since there is a prenup in place that clearly outlines financial and property assests there is nothing to contest. Therefore, the divorce should he completed within two weeks." He tells me

"I want to speak to my husband right this second." I say getting angry

"I'm sorry he will be out of contact for the next few weeks. "

"Where is he? He can't file for divorce then just leave me with no explanation."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Grey. He took a vacation to rest and relax. Now if that is all I have other business to see too. Good afternoon." He says before hanging up on me.

I am so distraught that I call Christian he will know what to do. Three rings he finally answers.

"Hello mom."

"Christian, I need you to come here. I just received divorce papers from your dad. Please hurry." I start sobbing nit listening to his answer I just hang up.

I KNOW THIS IS DEFINITELY DIFFERENT BUT I GET TIRED IF ANA BEING ALL SWEET AND KIND. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS AND LIKING THE STORY. THIS STORY HAS NO BETA SO SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES. THANKS ENJOY!


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Fifty Shades or the characters. I just own the story and any original characters that are introduced. Hope you like it.**_

CRPOV

After a twelve hour plane trip we finally make it to the hotel we are staying the night at. Tomorrow we board the yacht. We check into the penthouse and Ana excuses herself to go take a shower. I fix myself a scotch on the rocks.

"I'm all done babe but I am exhausted do you mind if I take a nap?" I finish my drink and turn and see she has on black boy short panties and a black tank top.

"No baby I'm gonna shower then check my messages. The bitch should have got the papers by now. I want to see what's going on." I tell her then give her a kiss

"Rest up baby. I need you rested before I own that pussy tonight.". I smack her ass and walk out to the living room to give her quiet to sleep.

I see I have three messages. So I listen to the first one it's from the hag. I have to laugh. Yeah bitch it was a mistake. Stupid cunt. The only mistake was marrying her pathetic ass. The second one is Ray. He told me she called and he took care of it. I know it was hard to approve of me and Ana at first I mean no dad wants his daughter to be a mistress. It took a lot if talking and a lot of alcohol to make him see how I felt about her. In the end he said as long as I kept her happy he was fine with it but the moment she wasn't he would deal with me. I had no doubt in that he may be a lawyer now but he started out in the military so who knows what he can do. I send him a quick text telling him we arrived and thanks for handling the hag. The third call makes me laugh. Sometimes I seriously think that boy is her child by birth just not adoption. He is so clueless.

"Dad, mom just showed me divorce papers. What the fuck is this all about? I thought you were happily married. And what the fuck do you mean she needs to leave the house and all her things here in three days. That is total bullshit. This better be some type of fucking joke." He yells hanging up

I turn the phone off this vacation is to just enjoy time with my baby and fucking forget about the rest of the world. I grab a quick shower and then go in the bedroom. I watch her asleep she looks like a goddess. I climb in the bed behind her and move her hair and kiss her neck. She giggles so I know she is awake.

"Feel better baby?" She nods

I flip her over and remove her shirt and shorts. After that I ditch my boxer briefs. Spreading her legs I kneel in between them. I can see how wet she is and I haven't even touched her yet.

"Look at you all spread out for me like an all you can eat buffet. Believe me baby I will get my fill." I lean down and kiss her stroking my tongue against hers. I break the kiss and run my tongue down her neck in between her perfect tits. I continue down till I reach the fucking promise land. Most men like their woman bare not me. I like a little something down there that's why my baby has a landing strip. I spread her legs wider and dive in licking her wet slit. I take her clit between my teeth gently tugging on it.

"Oh yes that feels so good." She moans out

I spear my tongue in and out of her pussy loving the sweet taste. I could live on that fucking taste the rest of my life.

"Fuck baby your fucking pussy taste like heaven." She is to far gone to answer me. I lick her one more time then sit up. I can feel that my face is soaked with her juices but fuck it makes me even harder if that is even possible. She whimpers at the loss.

"You ready for my cock baby?" She just moans in response

"Baby if you want me to fuck that pussy then you better answer me."

"Yes please I need you so bad."

"That's better I don't like being ignored." I line my cock up to her entrance and slam into her so hard she lifts off the bed. She screams in ecstasy so loud the people below us had to be able to hear her.

"Fuck that's it fucking take it. I'm gonna fuck you till you can't walk straight. "

"Ugh uh" is the only sound she makes.

I throw her legs over my shoulders so that I am able to go deeper. I can feel she is getting close and then her internal muscles start spasming. I keep making long ball deep strokes. I send her into three more orgasms.

"Please please no more I'm so sensitive." She begs

"You're not done till I cum." She moans

A few more strokes and I feel my balls tightening. One more deep trust and I start shooting cum into her.

"Come on baby milk me take every last drop. Take it all just like I like" I can feel her start doing her pussy tightening exercises milking every bit of cum out of me. I pull out and roll on to my back. She turns and kisses my chest and then lays her head on it. I kiss her forehead.

"You ok baby? I wasn't to rough was I? I ask rubbing her back

"Oh no Carr. It was fantastic. I love when you get all domineering and controlling it's such a turn on.

"I'm glad baby. You bring out the possessive and dominating parts of me out. When I see you naked or fuck even dressed all I want to do is own every part of you. I have never felt like that before." She rubs my chest

"I am happy that you feel that way. It makes me feel loved and safe." She tells me I kiss her head

"I love you so much. I know it's been a long road to be able to unload the hag but I wanted to make sure everything would be secure. That bitch does not deserve shit. She forced me to adopt three kids I did not want. Don't get me wrong I am so fucking excited that we are starting to try. I just wanted kids that were my blood not someone elses. All she wanted was the perfect family and nothing I wanted mattered. I can't fucking wait till there us a little me and you running around a true Grey." She giggles

"I just hope they get your height that would be fucking unfair for a boy." I laugh

"Let's get some sleep. We are scheduled to board at nine."

"Okay babe. I love you." She says giving me a kiss

"Love you too baby." She snuggles into my side and soon I can hear her deep breathing which lulls me into sleep.

CPOV

I can not believe this shit. When I got to the house my mom is hysterical. I tried calling dad but all I get is his voicemail. Fuck! Honestly it is a douchebag move to give her the papers and then disappear. I called Welsh to do some investigation and see if he finds anything out sorts. A call was placed to my attorney also. I also had send a copy of the prenup over since my mom says she fucking threw it out never thinking she would need it. I've spent the last four hours going over it and I don't see any loopholes. Why the fuck did she sign this shit. My ringing cell phone slams the breaks on that train of thought.

"Grey." I snap out

" , I have please hold." Why the fuck do I pay an attorney so much money and he still places me on hold.

"Mr. Grey, Good evening." Enough of the pleasantries.

"What did you find out?" I ask

"We have scoured the prenup. Everything is on the up and up. Your mother has to vacate all homes owned by your father. Also she has to forfeit all jewelry, cars, and money. The only thing she us allowed to retain are her clothes and her personal checking account. According to your father's lawyer as of midnight last night she was removed from all accounts including credit cards. She was also removed from her joint memberships at the tennis club, the yacht club, The Mile High Club, and the country club. According to the clubs she can apply for membership on her own but as of now she is no longer a member. Like I said everything that your father's lawyer said was accurate. I am sorry there is nothing else I can do sir." Fuck!

"Alright" I say hanging up

I walk back to the living room where my mom is sitting looking at the wall. I sat down next to her.

"I spoke to my attorney he went over everything. It is all legal and binding." She nods and starts crying

"What else did he say?" She asks

" I'm sorry mom. All of your club memberships have been revoked. They say you can reapply but as of now that is how it stands. I have Taylor bringing boxes tomorrow so we can pack you up."

"Where will I stay?" She asks. Yeah it sucks but she us going to have to move in with me. That's why one of my calls included calling Jade my current sub releasing her from her contract.

"You will stay with me until we can find you something more permanent."

"Thank you." Says softly I just nod.

"I'm heading to bed I am exhausted. You're staying right?"

"Yeah I'm good I will see you in the morning." She nods and heads up the steps.

Just as she is out of sight my cell rings again. I see it's Welsh.

"Yeah what did you find out?" I ask skipping all the bullshit

"A lot sir. Your father owns a home about five houses away from your parents home. He bought a car one Dodge Charger that is titled to him and a Anastasia Steele. That is the name that is also on the home. She is also a authorized buyer on all his credit cards and banking accounts. I went ahead and ran a background check on her for you I sent it to your email. She is also listed on all of his club memberships. " he finishes that fucker has been fucking around behind my mother's back.

"What do you know about the house?" I want to know everything

"It's listed as a thirty thousand square foot home on three acres."

"Thanks" I hang up and load the background check.

**NAME: Anastasia Rose Steele**

**AGE: 24 years old**

**ADDRESS: 148000 International Lane**

**Seattle, Washington**

**PHONE NUMBER: Unlisted**

**LIVING RELATIVES: **

**Raymond Steele **

**Father**

**Attorney**

**Seattle, Washington**

**DEPARTED RELATIVES:**

**Carla Steele**

**Mother**

**Died: 2000**

**Cause: Car Accident due to DUI driver**

So daddy dearest has a fucking gold digging whore. He thinks he can leave my mother high and dry to fuck his flavor of the week. Bullshit! He is going to end this right now. I call his cell phone.

"You have reached Carrick Grey. Please leave a message."

"Dad, this is Christian. I am with mom this shit needs to end now. You will not remove her from her home or take her things from her. Why do this? All this for your twenty four year old whore? Yeah, I know all about her. What is she blackmailing you? We can fix this. Don't let some slut tear the family apart. Call me as soon as you get this. We can pay her off to go away then you and mom can take a relaxing vacation." I end the call and wait for him to call back.

_**Longest chapter yet. I know this isn't everyone's cup of tea but I wanted something new. I get tired of Ana being a sweetheart. I personally like bitchy Ana. No updates till the weekend enjoy the chapter and Happy Thanksgiving.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Fifty Shades. I own my plotline and any new characters. I know I said the weekend but I was so motivated I got it done early. ENJOY!**_

CPOV

I can not believe it has been two weeks since all this shit started. In those two weeks my brother has become MIA I guess a manwhore like Elliott would have no opinion or offer to help. Mia she decided it was to much for her so she pranced her ass back to Paris to finish cooking school. Fucking hell she has been there three years and still not a chef. My mom moved in with me only after the fucking sheriff had her removed because she refused to leave. She acts like nothing has changed and it is all a mistake. Her doctor has had to medicate her especially after I told her that the divorce was finaIized. I found out that daddy dearest whore is his partners daughter and his assistant. That must be the moron I spoke to on the phone. He never returned my phone call. I found he took the slut on a tour of the Caribbean. They returned last night.

CRPOV

The vacation was wonderful. I fucked Ana everyday. We shopped in St. Thomas, St. Croix, St. Marteen, and the Bahamas. The divorce went through within a week and a half. Thank fuck for solid prenups. I had to fucking laugh at the voicemail from my son. Like I said before delusional as his mother. He better learn to respect his new step mother. Yes step mother. We were married in St. Thomas two days ago. I found out from a friend that Grace had to be medicated because she was so distraught. What the fuck did she expect to happen? We had separate bedrooms. She refused to ever suck my cock saying ladies do not do that. Yeah well ladies stay married. Let's not forget she also refused to have sex because she said she was to busy. Fuck that Ana knows never to pull that shit. I own that pussy and I will not be denied what is mine. Like she would ever say no she's a little sex fiend. Fuck this morning while I was eating my omelet she sucked my cock that it was her last meal. My favourite sound in the world is her gagging on my cock as its half way down her throat. After she swallowed everything I gave her I laid her on the kitchen table and feasted in her dripping pussy. It has been three hours and I can still taste her on my lips. Ok so maybe I didn't wash my face sue me. I know Christian will be around today wanting answers so I head to the office. Ana is organizing the other house. She is keeping what she wants the rest is being sold. The kids things have been sent to them or placed in storage. We are giving Grace's car to our housekeeper Janet. She lives in the guesthouse a very sweet seventy year old woman. Ana didn't want one at first but as I explained to her I want her to be attend parties and functions and be able to satisfy my needs with out being tired.

Grace use to be like that where I was her everything that soon changed when Elliott arrived. He was three and a tyrant. He never listened had no discipline. It was hard we had only been married a year and in no way ready for kids. Then a year later we got Christian fuck that boy was worse then his brother. He was also three at the time if adoption. He never spoke couldn't touch him. He was always fighting. Adopting him almost cost us our marriage. Then Mia came along two years later later as a newborn. I admit Grace did most of the child rearing and a bang up job she did. Elliott is a twenty six year old whore. He will fuck anything with a pussy. Christian's a twenty five year old millionaire who you can't touch and thinks he is God's gift to the world. Then their is Mia twenty three years old spoiled princess. She thinks money grows on trees. Sometimes her high pitched voice makes me want to stab myself in the eye with a fork.

I look down to my ringing phone and see it's my baby.

"Hey baby." I greet her as soon as I click accept

"Hey Carr. I just finished going thru all this shit she has. Fuck what was she ninety? What's with all the vases? There has to be at least fifty of them and hideous as fuck." I laugh

"I know baby. Grace said it was a popular collection for ladies of culture." She snorts

"So I guess me collecting sexy outfits isn't a collection ladies do?" I laugh again

"Who cares baby. I love when you dress up as the naughty school girl who needs spanked by the horny headmaster." I smile just thinking of the last time we played.

"You are so bad babe. Oh by the way I gave Janet the night off she has been helping me out here. I made us dinner reservations at Mile High. I will be to exhausted to cook I hope that's alright." I never thought of that

"Oh baby I'm sorry I never even thought of that. Of course we can dine out. Then when we get home I can eat in." I chuckle when she giggles just then I hear the elevators. We are the only ones on this floor and there are no appointments scheduled. I know exactly who it is.

"Baby I gotta go Mr. Universe is here. Be careful I will meet you at the club later. I love you."

"I love you too be careful the weather is starting to get worse. Good luck with him." Then we hang up. I hear a throat being cleared I look up and see Christian standing there looking pissed off but what else is new.

"Hello Christian. What can I help you with?"

"Cut the shit dad. What the fuck was that? After all the years mom gave you you did this to her." I sigh

"Are you done? If so sit and I will explain." He runs his hands through his hair but sits down

"Yes we had many years together. Only one was happy. I will tell you the truth straight out. If your mom would have fucked me more and cared less about being the perfect lady to the public we might have made it."

"So you move onto a whore?"

"Fuck you. Ana is not a whore. She is my everything. We have been together for over five years. I made the first move and don't regret shit. "

"You fucking left mom high and dry." He yells

"We had an ironclad prenup. How is it my problem she has shit. She signed it noone forced her ass to sign it."

"What does your slut have mom doesn't?" Ok now he is pissing me off.

"Watch your fucking language towards Ana. You wanna know what she has your mother doesn't?" He nods fine he asked for it.

"Let's see she acts like a lady in public but my personal slut in private. She isn't afraid of a blowjob. She makes me the most important person in her life not just some obligation for her friends to see. You along with your ungrateful siblings will treat her with the respect my wife deserves." He stands up so fast he knocks over the chair.

"You married that mother fucking gold digging whore who fucking ruined your marriage? A marriage to a woman who is well known and respected. A woman who guides her life with dignity and poise. You gave all that up for some whore who is willing to ride your fucking cock and what make you feel like a big man?" He screams then storms out slamming my office door shattering the glass.

_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Again I know it is different but I hope you are enjoying it. **_


	5. Chapter 5

I want to address some of the reviews for this story.

1. Yes it has foul language and sex.

2. Yes it is a oc.

3. Ana does not have the same personality as she did in the book.

4. Yes it will be a HEA hopefully around thirty chapters give or take.

5. Yes there is a lot of Grace bashing.

6. Yes they cheated it happens.

7. Ana is not a slut. She is a young lady who just happened to fall in love with a married man.

8. I do not own Fifty Shades. I only own my story plot and any original characters.

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. YEAH SOME ARE BARSH BUT MOST ARE AMAZING. ENJOY!

CRPOV

After Christian left I call the maintenance guy to fix the door. I head out to meet my wife for dinner.

After we order I tell her about Christian.

"Carr maybe if you sat down with them and explained. Blame me it's fine." She tells me

"No, I made the first move and I do not regret my actions. I was a zombie before you. I hated life. I was frustrated, depressed, and in deep denial. I though my marriage was acceptable. I chose to stay with a woman who thought of me as an accessory. I was no different then a watch or purse. When I met you it was lime I was seeing the sunshine for the first time. As for them I don't see any of them reaching out to me. They have no idea what my side is. If they want that then fine. I will not beg them or lay the blame on you. Now how did it go at the house?" I ask because I am done speaking of my kids. I have always supported them even when it was a stupid decision but they won't even hear my side. Screw them.

"Well Janet loved the car hers was on it's last leg. I removed the last of Mia's things to the storage unit. I also had an auction house take all of the rest of the shit I didn't want. All of your things were moved to our home. Seriously there was so much shit it was cleaning out my grandma's house. Anyways I also moved all the jewelry like you asked. All the costume jewelry I had courier to her. They were not my style at all." I smile knowing how right she is.

After we eat we head home because my baby is exhausted. The last few weeks she gets so tired if she doesn't feel better soon she is going to the doctors no matter how much she whines.

We get home she changes into a pair of flannel pajamas. Yeah the weather is starting to get colder and she is always freezing. Shit at night she sneaks her feet under my legs and it is like sticking ice cubes against my skin. I pull on a pair of night pants and a long sleeve tshirt. I crawl into bed behind her and wrap my arms around her and kiss her neck. She just hums her approval.

"I love you baby."

"Love you too so much." She mumbles as she yawns then snuggles in closer to me.

I feel her completely relax and know she is asleep.

I love this just the quiet of the house and me holding her.

Most people see a man with a woman almost twenty years younger then him and it's all about the sex. Don't get me wrong the sex is completely amazing. But, there is more to our relationship then sex. We love to sit on the couch and cuddle watch tv or just enjoy the fire. We have the greatest conversations. It is like we are each others true other half. I finally quiet my mind and fall asleep holding the most important person in my life.

The last eight weeks have went by so fast. We had a intimate Thanksgiving at our home in Aspen. We decided to spend Christmas and New Years in New York. We went shopping on fifth avenue and even watched the parade. My Christmas gift to her was a eternity ring. Her gift to me was a white stick and a picture of our new addition. That's right we're pregnant. She said she found out the week after Aspen but wanted the news to be my Christmas gift. I am so damn excited it is what I always wanted. We celebrated the new year ringing it in on the balcony watching the ball drop.

After we got home we went to see the OBGYN. Ana set the appointment up weeks ago due to the holidays this was the soonest they had. He told us everything was great the baby was healthy. He did manage to surprise us apparently she was further along then we thought. He told us she was entering her twelfth week. She never suspected anything there was no morning sickness just her being tired. Anyways we heard the heartbeat and I felt like fucking crying it was so amazing. I cant wait till July when we get to meet our baby.

After we found out I tried to reach out to the kids. Mia could have cared less I guess she was seeing her instructor and said she wanted to focus on that. She did say congratulations I guess that's better then nothing. Christian was bitter he told me that the whore I was with just got knocked up to trap me. He went on a rant about how his mother checked herself into a "spa" because she was so depressed. I'm not sure how it's any of my concern and I told him just that. He said of fucking course it is she was your wife. She's his problem. If he wants to bow down to the fucking drama queen then let him. I could care less what happens to the harpy. The one that was a complete surprise was Elliott he was excited to be a brother again. We even set up a dinner so he could meet Ana.

I look over at the time and see it's about time to go.

EPOV

I am so nervous to meet my dads new wife. I know my siblings are acting like children. No, it's not right he was cheating on mom or how long it went on. But, a man has needs and if his wife doesn't see to those needs he will find someone who will. Let's be honest I love my mom but she can be overbearing at best.

I arrived at the country club where we are meeting for dinner. When dad said he was going to a father I wanted to meet her. Ten minutes later I see dad walk in with a beautiful young brunette holding his hand. She was stunning she had on a brown knee length skirt brown knee high boots and a white blouse. I stood when they reached the table.

"Hi dad and you must be my beautiful new step mother. I'm Elliott it's nice to meet you." She smiles and sits down and my dad pushes it in. I return to my seat the same time dad sits.

"It's nice to meet you too Elliott. I have heard so much about you."

"So I hear from dad congratulations are due." I say

"Yes, we just found out that I am due in July." She says and you can see that glow mothers get.

"Baby is great strong heartbeat." My dad says then kisses her temple.

"That's great I can't wait to find out if I will have a new brother or sister." I look at her and she has tears in her eyes and then she starts crying.

"Oh my god what did I say?" I say looking at dad he just smiles

"Hormones" was his only reply

We spent a few hours eating and talking. Always avoiding the subjects of my mom and brother.

I love my brother but since the divorce he has become even a bigger asshole. He has always hero worshipped our mom. I know dad knows she went to a spa but he thinks it's just because she was depressed. In reality it was because he came home from work one night and caught her trying to swallow a whole bottle of sleeping pills. The next day he had her checked in to get help.

Dad notices she is getting tired and we say our goodbyes. I get home shower and change for bed. Just as I pull my lounge pants on my cell rings. I see it's Mr. Manic himself. I sigh but answer.

"Hey bro."

"What the fuck Elliott. You had dinner with dad and the slut. Really? What the fuck were you thinking?" Damn he is pissed

"Dude calm the hell down. Yes I gad dinner with them she's our step mom now and is carrying either are little brother or sister. I wanted to get to know her. She's sweet and dad worships the ground she walks on and she seems to adore him." I tell him trying to make him understand.

"First that whore is nothing to me. My mom tried to harm herself because of that cradle robbing son of a bitch. Second, I want nothing to do with that kid. She only got knocked up to use the kid as a paycheck. Finally, sweet for mot she is a whore. As for the adoration for each other who cares. She likes him for money and name. He likes her for sex and having a young woman on his arm. Love I highly doubt it. But, now I see where you stand on all this. It is very eye opening that you turn your back on your own mother. For what? To support the two people who humiliated our mother for years. The man that took her home and everything she had away from her. Or the woman who slept with a married man and had no regards to what havoc and heartache it would cause. They broke up a family. I'm sorry that you think it's so great what they have. I don't it is bullshit. Goodbye Elliott and do not call till you choose to support our mother. The woman who has always taken care of us." He hangs up before I can respond at all

"Well shit!"


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own FSOG just my plot and original characters.

GPOV

I can not believe what a turn my life has turned into.

It all started with the arrival of those stupid papers. He actually had the nerve to want a divorce from me. I was the best thing that ever happened to him. When we met he was a no one. I made him what he is. I am the one who made him join all the right clubs. That was where he met Ray his business partner.

I gave that ungrateful man three children. I gave him the best years of my life. Yeah I was still beautiful for my age thanks to a lot of Botox. That's a different story. Then I learn from Christian he left me for a woman , woman ha she is a child she is almost twenty years younger then him.

She made him kick me out of my home. She forced him to take all my things that I have spent years collecting. Then he went and married her? I found out from a friend that he lived with that hussie five doors down from me. Did he have no respect for me for our marriage? What was even worse her home was bigger then mine what had she don to earn that home. I told him when we moved in our home after we got married that I didn't want to live an eternity in this cracker jack box. Seriously, it was only ten thousand square feet. What type of person can raise three kids in this small space. It was impossible we were always falling over each other. It was so stressful. Between rearing the kids and working I even had to take care of the home. How did he ever expect me to have time for anything else when we only had one maid and one cook. It was barbaric.

Three months ago it became to much. I had been staying with Christian and I hated it. I love my son but I wanted my home back. I was so depressed and the anxiety became overwhelming so I tried to take a whole bottle lf sleeping pills. Christian came home just as I went to take them then he had me placed in a wellness spa. I am feeling like myself again which is wonderful.

Today I am going home well to Christian's. I cannot wait I am having lunch with my dear friend Sherry. She is the town busy body but she has known us for years. I spoke to her a few days ago she seemed hesitant but I think it's just due to the divorce.

I arrived home at ten Christian was at work. I took a bath and it instantly relaxed me. After I dried I put my hair in my patent tight bun. I then put on my makeup. Doing my normal routine moisturizer, concealer, foundation, blush, lip liner, lipstick, eye liner , mascara, eye shadow, and bronzer. Any woman who says they don't need or wear makeup is lying. A true lady never leaves the house or entertains with out looking properly put together. My mother taught me that lesson since I was a child. I then pull on my panty hose nude color nothing flashy. I then put on my black Jackie Kennedy era inspired suit complete with knee length skirt. I only wear skirts only a trollop wear pants. I do not even allow Mia to wear them when she visits. I spray on some perfume it was part of the items I was permitted to take. I slip on my shoes grab my purse and head for the Mile High Club.

Thank goodness it was only two blocks away since I have no car and really no money.

"Welcome to The Mile High Club may I assist you?" the host asks me

"Yes, my name is I am meeting a friend for lunch Sherry Delopp." She looks at the list

"I'm sorry Mrs. Grey was here earlier and I can assure you that you are not her." She says to me rudely.

I was about to say something when a voice stops me.

"It's alright Lisa she is with me." I turn and see Sherry

"Of course Mrs. Delopp. Please follow me to your table."

We follow her quietly we arrive and have the little twit hands us our menus then leaves.

"Is she new? She has no idea who I was. They need to teach them better manners." I say looking at the menu

"So, how are you doing Grace?" She asks ignoring my rant

"I am doing well. I am staying with Christian but I am going to contact Carrick this week. This has went on two long now. He has had his fun but he needs to return home to his wife and family."

"Grace, I know this has to be hard on you but you know that he remarried correct?" She asks of course the gossip knows

"Of course but there is a thing called an annulment. They have not been married that long. We just give her some cash and the streetwalker can move on." She starts looking really uncomfortable. I wonder what that is all about.

"A lot has happened since you were away Grace." She says softly

"Oh really? Like what Sherry?" Why must people annoy me?

"I thought someone would have told you already. Apparently right after they returned from their Thanksgiving in Aspen she found out she was pregnant. She informed him at Christmas I guess that was his present. She is due in July. They are over the moon excited. He hired a permanent cook and another housekeeper. Apparently the one they have now is older but she loves her so she just does the light work the new one does all the hard items. Anyways, after they found out Carrick reached out to the kids. Mia, well she is in a relationship with her instructor so she didn't really care. Christian was upset. As I understand Elliott was excited. He met with them and they have dinner once a week. He even volunteered to redo the nursery." I had enough of her lies I stand up and throw my napkin down .

"I had enough of your lies. Good bye Sherry." I turn and walk away

I had enough I want answers. I head to his office. It takes me twenty minutes to walk there. Once I get there I walk inside and ride the elevator to the floor that houses his law office. I walk up to the desk behind is a beautiful brunette. She has her hair in a high ponytail with big curls hanging down her back. She has light makeup on from what I can tell it's only mascara and lipgloss. I can tell she is wearing what looks like black wrap around.

"Hello welcome to Steele and Grey may I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to see ." she looks at the computer.

"Do you have an appointment?" That's it she needs to learn her place.

"I do not need an appointment you little twit. Now buzz him and inform him he has a visitor." I snap at her. She sighs and pushes the button.

"You have someone out here who would like to speak to you."

"Ok I will be right out."

"Hey baby. Did you get lunch you what Dr. Shill said lots of protein. " Baby? Oh god this is the tramp. Finally he looks over and sees me.

"This is the tramp she works here?" I don't wait for an answer something in me just snaps. I go over the desk and slap her across the face. Carrick is trying to pull me off of her but before he does I get one more hit in. He has my arms behind my back talking frantically to the tramp.

"Baby are you ok? Are you hurt? Is the baby ok? Please answer me." He begs her

"I'm ok just in shock. The baby is fine that monster never came near her." She tells him.

I was so engrossed in them that I missed the police being called or their arrival. That was until I felt metal being placed on my wrists.

"You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right anything you says can and will be used against you in the court of law. If you ..." I cut him off

"Shut up. Just shut up. I know my rights I have known the police captain for years.

"That's fine ma'am. Grace Grey you are under arrest for the assault against Anastasia Grey."

_**I just want to thank you for the reviews. They are amazing and I am glad most of you like the story. I am sorry to the ones that don't. I do not believe in cheating and I am sorry if it has happened to you. My opinion I love this Ana she is confident, bitchy, and loving. Carrick may be a prick but not to his Ana. I hope this gives you more background on Grace. More to come soon I am loving writing this story.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Don't own FSOG just my plot and original characters. ENJOY!**_

CPOV

"What the hell mom I left you alone for one day. One fucking day and you get arrested. You fucking hit a pregnant lady are you insane. You could of hurt the baby. I know you are pissed and upset but you need to filter it into something more creative then attacking people." I am so fucking pissed.

" Watch your language Christian you were raised better than that. Besides all the charges were dropped. I will say with this development it will be more complicated to make that hussie go away." Ok I love her but I am wondering if she really is bat shit crazy.

"Mom he is married and they have a baby on the way. I doubt she is going anywhere." I tell her

"Are you saying you support your father? Are you kidding me?" She yells

"Mom, I don't support what he did or how he did it. He didn't have to disrespect or humiliate you. But please listen to me before you fly off the handle. I spoke to Elliott last night after you got your phone call. He made me see this from a different view. Like I said I don't like what he did but he is my dad. I want to make peace with him and to do that I am going to need to make peace with his wife. I love Mia and El but this kid will be my sibling also. I don't want to hurt you but right now I am hurting dad and it's wrong." I am really trying to get her to understand.

"Taylor, please pull over. " she says he pulls to the curb

"Mom?"

"You know what Christian if you think your life will be incomplete with that kid or them do what you need to do. But I will tell you this I will not sit back and watch you and your brother condone what he did." Before I can say anything she gets out slamming the door and stomps off. Great now she's pissed off. Ugh!

GRETCHENS POV (GRACE'S EX HOUSEKEEPER)

I have to say I was not surprised about what did. I know everything that went on in that house and if I was him I would have left long ago.

There were so many times she would go days without speaking to him. Then if she did it was because people were around. She always wanted to keep up appearances. Even going as far as moving him into his own bedroom on a different floor from her. She would only work one day a week and acted like it was a fifty hour shift. Seriously, she would come home and yell at him because she worked so hard. He would tell her she didn't need to work she'd return with you just want me at your beck and call. The man couldn't win.

Yeah it was cruel what he did but honestly what did she expect to happen? He told her many times he wasn't happy even begging her to enter marriage counseling. Yeah that was a dark day she threw a major temper tantrum. She screamed for hours. You couldn't ignore it Sara the cook and myself tried we did but you couldn't. Anyways, he asked why they couldn't have sex and that it been years. Her response was she was not there fir his carnal needs. That was around the time he distanced himself from her. He barely ever came home unless it was for a family dinner.

Mr. Grey is a good decent man. He tried in his marriage but I think there is a time when everyone meets their limit.

I was so shocked when he contacted me last week. He said their housekeeper fell and broke her hip and was moving in with her daughter. I met with him and his wife. I would be assisting another housekeeper maintaining the home and helping with the cooking if needed.

I thought for sure his new wife would be like his ex wife but I was surprised. She was so sweet. She smiled and held us hand he kept kissing her temple. They told me they were expecting a little girl in the summer but they were hiring a nanny to assist when they had a function to attend. When they offered me the job I pounced on it hopefully she would never turn into what the ex was.

CRPOV

Oh yeah that is my favourite view having my wife bouncing on my cock. She has her head thrown back so far that her hair is tickling my thighs.

I move my hands to her hips to make sure she doesn't get hurt she is entering her seventh month and has become insatiable. I fuck her at least six times a day. I was tired this morning so when she was sleeping I snuck down to the home office to just get an hour where she isn't attacking me. Let me tell you that plan failed monumentally. She walked in with one of dress shirts on she planted her ass on my desk a leg on each chair arm. That was when I seen she had no panties on and was dripping. So who was I to deny her anything her pussy for two hours till she begged me to stop.

"Come on harder I'm not made if fucking glass." Her yelling at me pulls me out of my thought. I bounce her harder. Fuck looking at her round with my kid is a turn on.

"That hard enough. Your such a greedy bitch. That pussy likes when I take what I want huh?" I get no answer just a whimper yeah she loves dirty talk. I pinch her nipples and she moans.

"Look at those titties bounce. I love it when they bounce up and down when your riding my cock. I crave them when your nipples get all hard and long they are just begging for me to suck on them. "

"Oh yessssss" she leans back and puts her hands on my thighs getting a better angle.

"But nothing beats the feeling if your hot wet pussy wrapped around my cock as I fuck you senseless. Oh maybe one thing.. oh yeah ride my cock baby...the only better thing is when you clamp down on me like a vice never wanting to let go of my dick. Then all your juices flow all over me making it even better as I pound into you until I fill you with every drop of cum I have.

"Oh yessss carrrrrrrrrrr I'm cummmmmmmiiiiinnnnnggggggggggg" she screams and the feel off her release triggers mine. I grunt shooting streams if cum into her until she has no more room. I lift her up and at that point she is dripping all over me. Call me a sick fucker but it is hot as hell when your woman is that full with your cum.

She lays beside me breathing heavy. I turn to my side rubbing her belly just then I feel small kicks. I look up to her and smile.

"Yeah I think we interrupted her sleepy time." She giggles I chuckle then lean down and talk to my daughter.

"Hey babygirl. It's daddy I'm sorry daddy and mommy woke you up. But mommy us an animal right now." I get smacked in the back of the head.

"Watch it Grey." She says non threatening

"Sorry baby I'll behave." I go back to her stomach kiss it .

"Goodnight Carrie mommy and daddy love you." Ana runs her hand thru my hair I look up she has tears in her eyes.

"She is going to have the best daddy in the world Carr. " she yawns I move up next to her and she lays her head on my shoulder her belly resting against my side. I kiss her sliding my tongue in her mouth stroking mine against hers. I break the kiss and kiss her temple and pull the comforter up around us further.

"Go to sleep baby you're tired." She nods

"Love you" I smile I will never get tired of hearing that.

"I love you to Ana go to sleep hopefully babygirl will calm down then." She nods against my shoulder. I move my hand to her stomach. I love this these little moments.

_**Thanks for the reviews no more updates today need to work on my other story then I'll be back hopefully tomorrow with a new chapter. Again please review so I know what you think of it.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**DO NOT OWN FSOG. JUST OWN MY PLOT AND MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER'S.**_

APOV

I have been up for the last two hours. My back is killing me. Ugh! I grunt and pant as another contraction hits. I wasn't sure at first what they were but now I know defiantly. I go to the other side of the bed and shake Carr, nothing. I shake him harder still nothing. He could sleep through a heard of elephants stampeding in the bedroom.

"Carr wake up." Fucking hell still nothing

SHIT SHIT OW OW OW. Just then I feel a huge gush of water go down my legs.

I punch my dead to the world husband in the air he jumps.

"Holy fucking hell why are you hitting me woman?" He yells

"Because I am in labor. I gave been trying to wake you. That is why I am fucking hitting you!" I grit out between my teeth

"Oh god baby why didn't you say something earlier?" That's it

"Shut up and get your fucking ass out of that mother fucking bed before I make sure you have no more kids! " I scream and then walk away to change my clothes.

CRPOV

Ok note to self don't say anything else stupid today. Check.

I go to get up and as soon as I stand I slip in the puddle of fluid and fall on my back to the floor.

"Oophf"

Ok this is just getting better. I love my wife but ewwwwwwww.

Then I see my wife lean over me.

"What are you doing? I changed called the doctor just grab my bag and stop playing around." Playing? I'm laying in her whatever this fluid is and she thinks I'm playing.

"Baby I wasn't..." she holds her hand up cutting me off

"I'll meet you downstairs hurry up." Then she walks away hoo-hoo-hee-heeing

I crawl to the bathroom and takes a ice cold shower and throw on clean clothes throw a few towels down and grab the bag maybe six minutes top. As soon as I seen her she rolled her eyes and went to the car. Yeah this is going to be a long night.

It has been eleven hours and she was just told it's time to push. I hold her hand like I have been since the beginning but after babygirl gets here I may need ab x-ray. Fuck I think she broke two fingers when I said something I was told and I quote "Suck it the fuck up Grey and stop you mother fucking whining. I am about to push a human out and you are being a little bitch about a few fingers?" I have to say I can't wait till my sweet wife is back demonic Ana is fucking scary. My father in law left after that laughing. Yeah smartass you get to leave laugh it up. Asshole.

"Ok Ana on the next contraction I want you to push you will take a deep breathe and push until the count of ten. " tells her as the nurse gets Ana's legs in the stirrups.

"Push Ana good girl 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 good breathe again." This went in for a good ten minutes.

"I see the head a full head of light brown hair. Ok one more big push the hardest you got Ana."

"You can do it baby she's almost here." She nods

"Deep breathe hold it 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 breathe" then I hear the greatest sound in the world my baby girls very loud cry.

"Want to cut the cord daddy?" The doctor asks I just nod she hands me scissors and shows me where to cut then she hands the baby to a nurse they clean her up do all the normal things then place her on Ana's chest. I sit down next to my wife and kiss her.

"Thank you baby she's beautiful." I tell her she sniffles

"No thank you Carr you gave given the best gift. I love you. She is perfect look at her little nose our little Carrie Ann Grey." I kiss her temple

"I love you too."

It was such a great moment sitting with my wife and beautiful daughter. What more can a man ask for? I stayed till Ana fell asleep they took Carrie to the nursery so Ana could rest. I took the time to send Elliott a message letting him know since he seemed to be the only one of my kids who cares.

_"Baby born 9:45am. Ana and baby both doing well. Carrie Ann Grey 6lbs 8ozs 20 inches long."_

Ray comes in tells me he went and seen the baby in the nursery and she looks identical to Ana when she was born. I can only wish to have the relationship with Carrie that Ray and Ana have. She looks at him like he can still hang the moon for her and he looks at her like she is his sunshine. I have known him along time. We went into business together after his wifes death. It was so tragic. I knew he had a daughter but she was always at school, friends, soccer, or something else so I never got to meet her until he introduced us. When I looked in her eyes I saw my future.

I know what I did to Grace was horrible. The failure of our marriage is on both of us. We should have fought harder to repair it. I know I should have asked for a divorce as soon as I knew it was over. But, some sick part of me wanted her to suffer. Suffer for all the years she never considered me in her decision making. All the years she treated me like a dog not a husband. I wanted her humiliated. For making me move to a separate bedroom. For refusing to have sex because of some stupid standards she thought should be in place. It was fucking humiliating when she would tell people that we had separate bedrooms. It didn't take a sigh that read "GRACE GREY NO LONGER FUCKS HER HUSBAND!" for them to get what it meant. They would look at ms with pity or concern. Yeah it made me feel like a fucking circus freak. It felt like I had a neon sign above my head flashing "Step right up and see the man who has to beat off to a porno to get any type of sexual release."

A knock on the door pulls me out of my rambling

"Come in." I reply quietly as to not disturb Ana

I gasp when I see who it is.

"Hi dad I heard Congratulations are in order."

_**HOPE YOU ENJOY NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP MONDAY SOMETIME. THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. ENJOY!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own FSOG just my plot and original characters. Sorry took so long typing with one hand (not my writing hand) is impossible. Broke my hand in three places hurts like hell.

CPOV

I am so tired of looking at this shit. How am I still paying someone this incompetent? I continue going through the financial reports when my phone beeps. I look and see it's from Elliott:

I know you really don't care but I thought I should tell you. Dad and Ana had the baby. Carrie Ann Grey born this morning at 945 she is 6lbs 8 ozs and 20inches long. Dad said they are both doing well. They are at Seattle Grace if you were wondering. El

Wow I have a new little sister. Wait..did I just say that? Holy hell. Yeah, Grey, welcome to the real world. So nice you decided to return return from head up your assville. Fuck! Even my internal voice is an ass.

I grab a quick shower throw on jeans and a sweater and yell for Taylor.

"Yes sir?" He says from behind me making me jump.

"Fuck, Taylor, get a bell. I need the car ready I'm going to Seattle Grace."

He looks confused, "Sir is there a problem?"

"No. Apparently I just became a big brother again. I would like to go meet her."

"Yes sir." He says, trying to hide his smile.

It takes a half hour due to fucking traffic to get to the hospital. I find her room and knock. I walk in and I can tell my dad is surprised to see me how he says my name. CRPOV

I stand up in complete shock that my youngest son is standing in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

He smiles. "I wanted to meet my little sister."

I nod, feeling the tears in my eyes. "Stay here I'll go get her from the nursery."

He nods. I make it to the hallway before I break down. Hopefully this is a beginning. I want my daughter to know her siblings. Not just through stories but face to face. There will be a time when my time is up and I am forced to leave this world. Yes, she will have Ana but she will need all her family.

APOV

I am getting an eerie feeling someone is watching me. I open my eyes and see a guy in a suit staring at me. Ok, that's not starting to freak me out in the least. "Hello," See? I can be friendly.

He nods. Jeez, you could at least say something, douchebag. I did just catch you staring at me for lord knows how long. I look around, wondering where my husband is.

"He stepped out. He will be right back, I assure you."

Wow he speaks. I feel so honored. Asshole.

"So who are you and why are you in my room?" Alright, I was only a little snippy.

He chuckles. Really? How is my question funny?

"My name is Christian. You may know who I am."

Oh yeah I know.

"Yeah, I know who you are. You are the guy who called me a gold digger, a whore, a slut, flavor of the week, and probably countless other things. I can assure you, I am none of those things. Yes, when I met your dad he was married but you better check your facts he was unhappy and had been for awhile. He pursued me not the the other way around. I will warn you now...if you say one bad thing about my daughter, I will fucking stab you. I have had enough shit and drama from your mother. So if that is why you are here you can take your ass out the same way you came."

He sits there, watching me.

"Are you done?" I nod. "Good. I would like to apologize for all the hurtful shit I have said. I will always protect my mother because she saved me but you did not deserve what I referred to you as. I am not here to cause any more problems. I heard from Elliott that you had the baby so I wanted to stop by."

"Ok. I'm sorry I yelled and accused you of things."

Before he could say anything else, Carr walks in with our little bundle of pink. She is screaming bloody murder.

"Hey, baby, you're up. How are you feeling?" He asks, bouncing the baby.

"Sore. But I'm ok. Bring her here. She is probably starving."

He brings the baby over and helps me cover up with a blanket. I release one side of my nursing gown and she latches on, eating like it's her last meal.

"Would you like me to step out?" Christian asks.

"No, you're fine." Carr replies as he sits down on the bed and kisses my temple.

After she finishes eating, Carr asks Christian if he would like to hold her and all he does is nod. She looks so tiny in his arms.

"I'm your big brother, Christian. You are a very pretty little girl. When you get older we are going to have to heat the boys to get them away from you. " he looks up. "Congratulations. Truly. She is beautiful and I am very happy for you both."

GPOV

I have to admit it this would be even more humiliating if I had to beg for a place to stay. I hate not having my own home. I finally arrive at my destination. I pay the taxi driver. I knock on the door and there, standing, is the answer to my prayers. The one person other than my children who makes me feel safe, loved, and happy. This angel has been there for me for years. They are the one I dream about at night. They are the reason I asked for a separate room from Carrick. I know some in society may look down on our relationship but now I feel like it can be brought out into the open. That I can finally live my life with the one I have loved for years. I couldn't care less Carrick left me. What bothered me was he left me with nothing. I can't say I never loved him I did but looking back now...it just wasn't the right kind of love.

"Honey, why didn't you call? I would have come get you. "

"I know. I want us to be together. No more hiding. No more lies. I love you. I have been torturing myself. I need you."

"I told you months ago I love you, too. But, I won't be your dirty little secret anymore. I will not be made feel ashamed of who I am. "

"I know. I want the whole world to know. I love you, Ros."

Hehe didn't see that coming did ya? Some reviewers suggested Elena but ewwwwww. Thank you to my new Beta RozalineGrey899. I understand some hate the story but no more threats. It's a story, nothing more. Thank you to everyone for the reviews and liking it. No updates till Wednesday at the earliest.


	10. Chapter 10

I DON'T OWN FSOG. I JUST OWN MY LITTLE OLD PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

CRPOV

My baby girl is officially seven weeks old. She is the spitting image of her mother but she has my impatient attitude. Ana got the all clear two days ago but, I have to be honest, I'm afraid of hurting her so we haven't done anything. Which I must say is pissing my wife off. She may be tiny but, like I said, she is fucking scary.

CPOV

I am so glad this week is over with. One highlight was Tuesday night. I went and seen Carrie. Ever since I held her at the hospital I just love spending time with her. When I went, Dad had a meeting so Ana asked if I would be alright if she went to take a bath. When I agreed she jumped up and down, squealed, and ran up the steps. Weird. I grab my briefcase and head out to the lobby. I smile when I see my girlfriend standing there. Yes. Me, Christian Grey, has a real living breathing girlfriend. No, not my sub, she is way to mouthy for that but I love it.

"Hey, baby, ready to head home?" I ask, as I bend down and kiss her neck.

"Of course, babe. I'm starving."

I put my lips to her ear, "I'm starving, too. Starving to have your tight pussy around me as you ride me." I whisper, then kiss her neck."You are a bad bad boy, Mr. Grey."

I chuckle as I take her hand and walk to the elevator where we are met by Taylor.

"Taylor," I nod to him.

"Sir, ma'am." He steps in front of us in the elevator just as the doors close.

GPOV

"Sweetheart, we need to tell Christian about us. He is my boss and it feels wrong lying to him. How about we plan a dinner with him and Elliott?" Ros explains as we are laying in bed."I know but I'm scared about how he will take it. What if he hates me?"

"Oh sweetie, he won't hate you. He may be shocked but he will get over it. "

I nod, knowing she is right, but still

"Thank you, Gail. That was delicious."

"You're welcome sir."

"Come on, baby, let's go to bed. I'm exhausted."

Yeah, what can I say? My girlfriend lives with me. She moved in a week after we started dating. What can I say? I fell in walk in the bedroom. I close the door with my foot, step behind her and snake my arms around her. My hands start unbuttoning her silk blouse. Once its loose, I slide it down her arms and let it fall to the floor. I unzip her skirt and watch it meet it's fate next to her shirt. I unhook her bra and she slides the straps down her arms, throwing it to the floor. All she is left in is her little thong panties since she removed her heels when we arrived home. I start kissing her neck and cup her heavy breasts. I run my thumb over the nipples and am delighted when they peak. She moans.

"Shhh, baby. I'll take care of you. I'll always take care of you."

I turn her around and kneel to remove her panties when they are disposed of I lean forward and inhale deeply. She always smells like vanilla.

"Baby, your pussy is so fucking wet. Is that all for me?"

She runs her hand through my hair. "It's just for you. No one will ever make me this wet."

I kiss her pussy, then stand and remove my shirt along with my pants and boxers. I lick her up and place her on the bed. She opens her legs to accommodate me. I lean down, taking her nipple in my mouth and suck.

"Oh god...yes." She moans out.

I take my hand and start pumping my cock. I start to rub it against her slit to get it wet. I groan when I finally sink balls deep in her."Fuck baby you are so damn tight."

"You're stretching me so much, Christian. I feel so full."

I start thrusting in and out. I lean down, kissing her stroking my tongue against hers. I feel her tighten around me and speed up.

"Ugh. Yesssssssss."

She screams out as I feel her coating my cock. That's all it takes and I start spurting thick ropes of cum in her. After she has milked me of every last drop, I fall next to her. She cuddles in to my chest, kissing me right above my heart.

"I love you, Christian."

I kiss her forehead, "I love you too, Andrea. I can't believe it took this long for me to see what was right in front of me."

She smiles and looks up at me, "We are together now. That's all that matters."

My phone beeps. I groan but lean over and get it out of my pants. I see I have one text from mom:

Sweetheart, I was wondering if you would be available to have dinner with Elliott and I tomorrow night? I've made reservations for 6:30 at Ricci's.

Sure mom. That's fine. Is anything wrong?

No, but I do have something to tell you. It will wait till tomorrow. Goodnight.

Ok. Goodnight.

"Everything ok?" She asks.

"I'm not sure. Mom wants to have dinner with me and Elliott tomorrow night. She has something to tell us. I don't know...but forget it tonight. Go to sleep, baby."

APOV

I swear to God, if he doesn't fuck me soon I'm going to kill him. I am so bored. The baby is asleep and Carr is in his study. I sit down at the breakfast bar and drink some lemonade.

"Hey, baby. Carrie finally asleep?"

Wow, look it's the amazing disappearing husband.

"Yep."

He frowns and comes over and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry baby. I have been neglecting you. I asked Gretchen sto watch the baby so we can go have a private dinner and then I can come home and fuck you till you can't walk."

Thank you. Thank you.

"That's wonderful. Where are we going?" I ask, excitedly.

"I made reservations for Ricci's for 6:30 tomorrow night."

HEHEHEHEHE. DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING HUH HUH? GREY SHOWDOWN COMING UP. THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. ENJOY!


End file.
